


Little Bitch Academia

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [14]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, BDSM, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dildos, F/F, Femdom, Kaiju Dildos, Knotting Dildos, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Consensual Tickling, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Using her charms, wit, but mostly since it was just a fun kinky idea, Sucy convinces the Emperor to let her turn Luna Nova into a lesbian BDSM boot camp with her as headmistess. This is of course to simply train her friends and the other girls though almost all seriously doubt that.
Series: Expanded Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131380
Kudos: 33





	Little Bitch Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue request

In the time since the end of the war Luna Nova had thrived... more or less. The Empire compensated the academy for any and all damages done to the school during the War for Terra and the battles that occured. Luna Nova though isolated had the war come to their door step, the battle on Earth being a literal World War with every continent and land no matter how isolated becoming a battlefield. Sucky, Akko, and most of the students were at least lucky. The more lenient Imperial Remnant found them after "The Faithful" a cult of lightside fanatics made up of the previous Abrahamic religions on Earth who joined with the Jedi. The staff was not so lucky. Many of teachers and facility of Luna Nova were either killed in the initial raid of the school, an effort by the Faithful to get rid of high ranking and powerful witches, or they gone into hiding, refusing to help either the Empire or the New Republic. Sucy and many of her other students and comrades on being made Imperial citizens after being liberated were given the benefits and all that it entailed. Which meant that while they both now got a higher standard of health care and mandated living quarters for them and their family, they were also drafted into the army. They were shoved Junior Officer Corps, the faction of the Imperial Youth Program for teens to prepare them for full time service in the army and officer program.

The girls... well they took to it differently. The klutzy Akko tended to be a worse soldier than she was a witch, missing her target during practice almost every time one time even almost hitting her instructor... who was behind her. They still wondered how she did that. There was a rumor that the only reason she was allowed to stay in is that infamy of antics reached all the way up to the Emperor who took pity on her. It was also how people explained the bars of chocolate that seemed to be gifted to her for staying in the program.

Lotte surprisingly did much better. The quiet girl was more perspective than she let on, often impressing the others during galactic history lessons, having memorized not only most of the planets currently in control of the Empire in this new galaxy, she was not too shabby with naming some of those under Republic control and while she was no expert marksman the higher ups noted she may make a good engineer.

Diana was a case Sucy could not help but laugh at. The prim and proper lady would have been fit right in with the nobles or higher classes of the Empire... but this was the army. She was an excellent witch don't get her wrong but that did not translate into a good shot or soldier nor did it help out with some of their training. On the one hand Sucy attributed this to one reason that Akko stayed around (besides the fact she couldn't really leave) was that her rival was now on somewhat equal footing with her though Diana still if just by a hair out preformed Akko in some of the marksman training and on athletic abilities.

Constanze was the only one beside herself that actually excelled at this place. While the other girls clumsily handled their blasters Constanze simply took hers fired every round straight into the direct center of her target and silently left. Wasn't just that, even the physical training they went through she excelled in, even in hand to hand combat with one of the senior officers who wanted to test her ability for himself. To be truthful it kinda scared the other girls wondering where the hell she learned any of these skills. She also seemed to be enjoying it the most out of any of them. All this tech advanced thousands of years ahead of their own was like her wet dream and the Empire had no issue with giving her free reign of some of the regular droids and even battle droids they had lying around.

As for herself Sucy was also one of the few that excelled ... if only due to her magic. She honestly had no idea if the others were that dense. No one forbade them from using their skills from Earth in their recruitment to this army. A few spells and potions to give her a little omfp and she was able to fly past the others with colors... except Constanze. That little midget was a monster in disguise and Sucy herself had to give a shudder at thinking of what she would be like if the imp used her magic to augment her ability.

This Youth Program consisted entirely on one planet Dubrillion, an Ocean world with an abundance of beaches and a few woodland and forested areas where most of the camp and academy facilities were. Ages 3-19 or K through 12 as some Americans called it, almost all of the Empire's youth especially those from Terra were all sent here, mostly to train them for future combat and educate them on matters of their government and galactic society or re-educate them and indoctrinate them according to the New Republic. Sucy didn't mind, it wasn't that much different to Luna Nova all things considered and it was not like there was anything to go back to there after its destruction and most of the staff dying. She just rolled with the punches drifting aimlessly with her fellow witches, the meetings with her boyfriend being the only thing she really looked forward to. Until the Big Sis Lil Sis meeting that is. The Empire saw it fit to have the elder girls and boys interact with the lolis and shotas of the Imperial Youth League for bonding.

While she wasn't thrilled about interacting with some of the younger brats and twerps, prodding and pleading from Akko got her to budge. Though while she visited she noticed something strange. The typical teachers and camp counselor types were still around but Sucy could not shake the feeling their control was minimal at best. Her suspicion only grew when it seemed the young ones had split themselves into groups or factions that were seemed militant, groups that were not formed by the counselors. During one of her interactions with her assigned little sister for the day, a little blonde girl named Mandy she realized that she was not just imagining things. The little brat had gotten into a rivalry with another little girl named Tanya and the two of them had slowly wrested away power from the counselors and started using the other younglings as political props for themselves to get more power and show off to the Emperor. Sucy was one part terrified but also, incredibly interested.

She left that day with a new friendship, new contacts, and a junior officer corp was mostly full, for lack of a better term, canon fodder. Many of them were recruits from Terra or the other conquered worlds of the Empire who were drafted into the military and shoved in here in hopes of instilling loyalty and that they could at least learn the concept of firing a damn gun before they shoved them out in the actual army at age 21. That was the hope. However most of them seemed to treat it like high school, in space, and with guns and she swore to her new Emperor she was going to cast a permanent hex on the next wannabe Romeo that hit on her. Clearly there was a need for a clean up and she was just the girl to do it. Creating her own clique was easy enough with her own companions, Akko was her friend and slightly dimwitted to go along with her, Diana really had no other friends, Lotte would have agreed no matter what especially if Akko was in, and Constanze didn't say a word but she seemed to go along with it.

Her most valuable asset was Mateo. She had met him as Mathew on Earth when he and his company had rescued them though he somehow picked up the nickname Mateo, how and why no one really knew. Over time Mateo had grown to be good friends with the rest of the group, even getting to be room mates with Lotte, herself, and Akko in their four person dorm. Sometimes she wondered if he would become a she, having caught him trying on some of her and the other girl's used panties when he thought they were not looking, not that she and the others minded the very feminine male, their late night "fun times" were always wanted but aside from his affection for her Sucy could tell he had a massive crush on the Emperor. This seemed to work in their favor as even if Mateo was unaware Sucy was more perceptive and it seemed the Emperor herself had caught onto this and possibly found it cute, seeming to watch over him.

It was with Mateo being part of her little "clique" that she felt the Emperor was more perceptive of her letter and request she had; too convert Luna Nova as a training ground for her fellow witches and perhaps some other girls in the Junior Officer corps that need to be whipped into shape. No less then three days later she got a single letter with the Imperial stamp and the single word and reply "Done". Which is how Sucy found herself as the new head mistress of as reformed Luna Nova and wailing on Akko's Jap ass like there is no tomorrow.

"Eeeep"

Cried out the smaller girl as Sucy wailed at it with her small whip.

"Come on Akko, this is just a child toy too. The real thing would be much worse. The Republic won't go as easy on you as me if they capture you!"

"Yeah but that isn't why you are *crack* SON OF A- whipping me."

She grimaced through as another hit ended up on her ass.

"I think we are done for now."

Sucy said in her same almost monotone as she put her whip away and released Akko from her bindings on the makeshift doctor's bed which she was tied belly down ass up on. Akko pulled up her hot pink panties and rubbed her bruised ass which Sucy had badly whipped, "Ow, why did you have to do that so hard!" she whined at her teacher. Sucy responded with condescension, "Because you suck at oral, no pun intended." and showed Akko the spit covered dildo from earlier. The feux 15 inch penis had several markings on it, with a specific hot pink marking at the 10 inch mark. Sucy pointed to the marking, "Look at this, you haven't made a bit of progress in the last few months!" the teacher wagged it at Akko. Akko huffed, "Well it's not like I'm doing any worse than Diana!" she pointed to the blue marking at the 6 inch mark. Sucy sighed, "But you aren't Diana now are you." she said matter of factly. Akko had been the dunce in school before but now she was doing pretty good, Sucy wanted to keep that up. Akko gathered her things and left the room for break.

Sucy packed up her things and checked the schedule. She had a spank session with Lotte at 2, a strap on fuck with Constanze at 4, and a tickle torture with Amanda at 7. She was just about to leave when her comlink got a notification, she checked it to see that it was from Mateo. She opened the picture message to see a smiling Mateo with some busty blonde Bimbo choking on his cock. The caption read, "Just found a new playmate for you sweetie. Will bring her home once I am back from deployment." and Sucy laughed. She sent her master a reply, "Yeah, give that Jedi bitch what she wants sir!" with a string of heart emojis. She was happy for him. She was also impressed how brutal the usually feminine male could get if it was for his Emperor.

Sucy walked the halls of the academy, a domineering stride as her high heels clicked on the stone floor. There were no students in front of her so she reached room 10 with a few minutes to spare. The Finnish girl was not too long later her, shyly stepping into the room.

"Hello mistress…"

She spoke shyly, knowing what was in store from her. Sucy had a grin that would make her resemble a shark. She knew deep down these types of hings turned on the shy Finnish girl and she was going to let her have it.

"Hello Lotte, I assume you know what to do?"

She only nodded and bent down on all fours only supported by her forearms and shins. Sucy adored Lotte's pale skin and freckles as they reminded her of Mateo. Come to think of it she just liked whites in general. Just liked the pale complexion, the milky skin, all of it was totally her type.

"Now hold still, this will be over before you know it."

Sucy said aboslutely calm as she took out a riding crop. Lotte breathed heavily again in anticipation. Knowing what was coming. Breaking the silence was a crack as Sucy le loose with a smack on Lotte's rump. The finish girl to her credit actually managed to hold it in rather well, not making a sound.

"I'm impressed Lotte. You're endurance is way stronger then last time."

Another crack of the crop on her ass, this time on the right cheek. A small squeak came from Lotte's lips this time and she breathed heavily in through her teeth.

"Though there is still much to be desired."

Sucy said while giving another whip, another crack and Lotte nearly buckled from the impact and the feeling.

"I-I try mistress."

"Try what?"

Another crack and yelp, her ass turning more and more red and pink.

"F-f-for eeeep."

Mid sentence Sucy went lose with another crack.

"For?"

"The Empire, the Emperor, and... and."

"And?"

Sucy began again while she drew the riding crop back, almost like a bat. She was hoping for a homerun this time."

"YouOOOOOOHHUUUUUUUUUUU."

As she was saying it Sucy let lose with a giant slap of her crop, the sound making what felt like to her a sonic boom. The force caused Lotte to fall over.

"Good girl!"

Sucy helped Lotte back up to her knees.

"What do you say?"

"T-thank you mistress."

Lotte responded before Sucy kissed her forehead.

"That's a good girl."

Sending Lotte away Sucy had to rest for a second. She had a lot to prepare for for when Constanze would have her turn. Truthfully she was afraid of this one. Sucy was a dom but Constanze was like... well if she had to put it into words the ultimate power bottom. The girl took anything you gave her. In fact she seemed unfazed. Maybe even enjoyed it. Still Sucy was not going to pass up a good fuck. She had much to prepare.

When four came around she and Constanze met in the usual location; a room with cabinets filled with Sucy's favorite aphrodisiac potions she made and her strap on collection. The German loli stood silently on the patient's chair like usual. Already undressed. Sucy eyeing her petite body like a predator. Though none of them were really stacked she did enjoy Constanze's flat chest. The petanko was cute in her own way. In the time till this appointment Sucy also got another idea. One that might break the girl.

"For today I got something to really test your limits Constanze. Have I shown you the dragon?"

The German girl was still silent but now seemed to be curious.

"Close your eyes"

Sucy commanded to the German girl who obliged. In the background she could hear Sucy shuffling around her tools, follow by an "Ah ha!" and then her fiddling with something.

"Ok you can look now."

The German girl opened her eyes... and nearly pissed herself.

"How do you like the dragon?"

Sucy asked while striking a pose, one hand on hip and the other pointing to the "Dragon." On her was a strap on of a giant dragon dick. The hing had to be a foot in length and at least 6 inches across. She wasn't sure if her own hands could close around it. The monster was also knotted at several points.

"Bet you're wondering where I got this huh?"

She smirked.

"Called in a favor from the Emperor. Said that we need better equipment to train the girls. You know how big Imperial men are right Constanze? Can you bevel she actually commissioned the mold of this of an actual dragon penis? It's like being fucked by the real thing she assures me. Now if you want to chicken out-"

At those word Constanze face morphed back into her stoic if somewhat angry face. Then seemed overcome with determination.

"Now that's the Constanze I know!"

The German loli got into position. Lying on her back on the chair as Sucy start to straddle her and get into position. Constanze moved to open her pussy but was stopped by Sucy.

"No love, think for this one I will take full control."

Constanze nodded as she put her hands at her side and braced herself. Sucy teased the pussy a bit, hotdogging it with the dragon dildo. She wasn't completely without mercy as she would at least lube Constanze up and let her pussy prepare itself.

"Ready or not!"

Sucy began before thrusting entirely into Constanze.

"Here I come!"

She finished as she shoved in. let out a started gasp as her loli cunny tried to take it all in at once. She was a small girl compared to the others and taking a dildo this big did nothing to help her. She was in pain for sure, especially at the start but by her stars it felt so good. The dildo and its knots were getting into every fold of her vag, hitting almost every pleasure spot imaginable. She had never felt this full in her life. Well except for.

"You little slut. You are used to this sorta thing aren't you?"

Sucy interrupted her thoughts but it was true. Constanze liked women and while her witch comrades at Luna Nova and the girls at the Junior Officer Corp academy were good cunny lickers she still craved to be filled up. Luckily she found that many of the Imperial men were as big as Sucy had just bragged and more then willing to give her some extra instructions, sometimes two at a time.

"Good girl. I'll have to not only give you a passing grade but also pass on word to the Emperor of your "loyalty" hahahah. I'm sure she'll love to hear this."

Sucy kept thrusting into Constanze as her face contorted with pleasure as the dildo filled her up in every fold from the inside. Deciding to finish her off Sucy took out the big guns. She moved her hand and started to pinch and play with Constanze 's clit. This was the final blow to the girl as Sucy played with her sensitive bundle of nerves she was pushed over the edge. With a few final grips around the dildo she gave out as she reached orgasm and to Sucy's shock actually passed out for once from the pleasure.

"Heh, not bad Constanze. Though it seems I won finally."

She whispered as she kissed the head of her friend. Guess that leaves only one final appointment then.

* * *

It was evening now, the sun starting to set on the horizon. Sucy sat on a grassy hill over looking a rather peaceful field and valley. 

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Asked Sucy to her companion who was less then amused. Amanda was next to her, strapped to a metal table, spread eagle, and gagged. Did not help that she was in her bra and panties. That does tend to make people angry when they are rudely interrupted but Sucy had an appointment with her and there was no way Amanda would miss out.

"I get the feeling you aren't enjoying this."

Sucy state bluntly as Amanda shot her another glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that. That is why we are here."

Sucy took out her wand and waved it. From a bag she had brought with her feathers rose out, to Amanda's horror she realized they were from several mythical creatures and some from alien planets she had grown to know from being in that bloody galaxy.

"Phoenix feathers, Chocobo down. I'm am doing an experiment for her majesty on which one is softer and better to the touch. You should thank me for adding you. You'll be sure to get on her good side as well."

Sucy flicked her wand again and the feathers started their jobs, brushing against her underarms and feet. The tied up girl started to panic at first, then start to giggle through her gag.

"So Amanda, what do you think is worse?"

Amanda only continued to giggle through her gag.

"Akko found the chocobo the worst but I personally find the Phoenix did the best job on me."

Sucy continued on as Amanda started to get more desperate, her laughter being heard from underneath the gag she had on.

"Though Akko really hated when I did this."

Sucy then traced her fingers lazily across Amanda's stomach before digging into her belly button. The white girl tried to buck away but her restraints kept her in place as she started laughing her head off.

"Oh almost forgot this."

Sucy said before Amanda felt something wet splatter across her feet belly and armpits.

"A little concoction I cooked up Makes the body a tad more sensitive~. Lets try it out wiiiiiith THIS!"

Sucy suddenly started to attack Amanda's feet. Dragging a finger up and down the sole. The reaction was instant as Amanda started shreiking again, loud enough that it was very VERY audible through the gag. Someone may be able to actually hear her in the distance.

"Well then it seems it has the results I wanted."

Sucy happily smiled as she continued to play with Amanda's feet, wiggling the toes and digging in between those digits or lazily drawing along the sole or the balls of her feet as Amanda tried to thrash around wildly.

"Almost done here, just one more test"

Sucy smiled as she threw something on the ground. Amanda barely caught a glimpse of it but it looked like a box. It was a bit later that she saw what it was for as mechanical gloved hands popped out of it seconds later.

"Something Constanze made. Thought it would be good to test it out for her with this appointment."

Sucy began with a smug smirk across her face. In her haughtiness she did not see that one of the mechanical hands started to snake its way to her until it grabbed her by her ankle.

"What the-"

She began before she was hoisted into the air. The hand removing the lose flats she had brought outside and attacking her own sole.

"Whahahat sthahap that!"

She tried to say through the giggles as the machine started tot run on its master. Amanda was in no position to enjoy this as the blunt of the hands were attacking her, getting at every inch of her body from her pits, to her soles, to her ribs, making her a giggling sweaty mess.

"Dohohohohn't worry. This shohohould stop in half and hour. I HehehehOPe!"

Sucy blurted out in between laughing again. After this was over she would have to tell Constanze to fix this thing, assuming the little imp did not purposely rig this when she gave it to her. In the distance said German loli only looked on with smug sanctification.


End file.
